The present invention relates to a process for using steelmaking slag which is produced but not disposed of, wherein the steelmaking slag is used as a binder for pellets or briquettes.
Steelmaking slag usually contains 2CaO.SiO.sub.2, F.CaO, F.MgO, 2CaO.Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 4CaO.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4 and FeO, etc. The steelmaking slag is received by a cinder plate and is discharged. 2CaO.SiO.sub.2 causes expansion and collapse at the time of converting .beta..fwdarw..gamma. and F.CaO or F.MgO contained as components also cause expansion and collapse. Therefore, most steelmaking slags are disposed of without reclamation.
Cement or briquette are used as a binder for pellets or briquettes since powder ore having a lower viscosity is used in steel material. However, it takes a long time to harden with small amount of binder, the latter treatment is inconvenient, and the yield rate of products is low. Addition of a lot of binder causes a lowering of the quality of iron in the pellet or briquette.